2019 Atlantic usercane season
If you're new to the usercane concept, check this blog if you want to see how usercanes work: How Usercanes Actually Work. ---- The 2019 Atlantic usercane season is an ongoing event in the formation of tropical cyclones in the North Atlantic. The season officially began on January 1, 2019, and will end on December 31, 2019. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical usercyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. The season's first storm, Tropical Userstorm Tuba, developed on January 14. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named userstorms, usercanes, and major usercanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson scale) will form during a season. These agencies include the National Usercane Center (NUC), Bob Nekaro Weather Center (BNWC), HT Meteorological Center (HTMC), Porygonal Weather Service (PWC), Cooper Meteorological Agency (CMA), and many others. The first forecast for the year was issued by the CMA on January 1, 2019. The forecast called for an above-average season in terms of named userstorms, but a below-average season in terms of usercanes and major usercanes. Another forecast issued by the HWC was released that same day. They anticipated an above average named userstorm count with 30-34 named userstorms, but 3-6 usercanes and only 1-2 major usercanes expected. Later that day the DHC and the AHHC released their forecasts for the season, with the DHC predicting a hyperactive season with 64 named userstorms, 6 usercanes, and 4 major usercanes. The AHHC predicted an active season with 40 named userstorms, 5 usercanes, and 3 major usercanes. Then, the WHC predicted an above average season with 35-45 named userstorms, 4-6 usercanes and 1-2 major usercanes. Also on the same day, the MCHWS predicted an above average named userstorm count with 26-32 named userstorms, however slightly more usercanes than others with 5-8 usercanes and 1-3 major usercanes. On January 2nd, 2019, the FMC issued their forecast with an above average season with 27-36 named userstorms, 3-7 usercanes and 1-4 major usercanes. The SDTWFC released its forecast with 29-33 named userstorms, an above average number of usercanes with 5-6 but only 1-2 major usercanes. Soon after, The OSMC released their forecast predicting 35-42 named userstorms, 4-6 usercanes, and 1-3 major usercanes. The RMA then released their forecast, predicting a total of 24-28 named userstorms, 4-6 usercanes, and 1-2 major usercanes. On January 3rd, the DQW4W9WGXC Weather Station (XCQ) released its forecast calling for 15-25 named userstorms, 2-5 usercanes, and 1 major usercane. Following this was the forecast from the KOAM Weather Center (KWC) issuing a forecast for 29-37 named userstorms, 3-6 usercanes, and 1-2 major usercanes. That same day, the LCA issued their forecast of 30-40 named userstorms, 1-5 usercanes but only 0-1 major usercanes. On January 5th, 2019, the TGMC issued a forecast for an above average season with 35-40 named userstorms, 4-6 usercanes and 0-2 major usercanes. Almost a week later on January 11, 2019, the MWHA issued their forecast for the usercane season, predicting 29 - 34 named userstorms, 2-6 usercanes, and 1-3 major usercanes. On January 30, 2019, the SHMC issued their forecast predictions, with 38-43 named userstorms, 5-8 usercanes, and 1-3 major usercanes. On February 4, 2019, the CGFC issued their official forecast, calling for 25-30 userstorms, 3-6 usercanes, and 1-2 major usercanes. On May 9, 2019, the HHC issued their forecast predictions, with 36-40 named userstorms, 8-14 usercanes, and 3-5 major usercanes. Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:310 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_Autopatroller id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:STS text:"Tuba (STS)" from:19/01/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:STS text:"Lucas (STS)" from:22/01/2019 till:14/03/2019 color:TS text:"Specimen (TS)" from:24/01/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:STS text:"Sandy (STS)" from:12/04/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TS text:"Doublelucky (TS)" from:15/04/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TS text:"Tracking (TS)" from:19/04/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:TS text:"Danilo (TS)" from:10/05/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TS text:"Sangalang (TS)" from:11/05/2019 till:30/05/2019 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:19/05/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TS text:"Cylinder (TS)" from:10/06/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:TS text:"General (TS)" from:11/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:20/06/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:21/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:22/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December The Atlantic usercane season officially began on January 1, 2019. As with the previous season, activity began early with the formation of Tropical Userstorm Tuba. A series of three storms soon followed, for a total of four storms forming in the month of January. That number, however, is significantly lower than the one recorded in the previous season. After January, activity slowed significantly, with no tropical cyclones forming in February and March. Despite the inactivity, however, three tropical userstorms – Doublelucky, Tracking, and Danilo – formed in the month of April. The month of May saw the formation of three tropical userpressions. Systems 'Severe Tropical Userstorm Tuba (LckyTUBA)' A tropical wave moved off Africa on January 13. The following day, when it was located near Cabo Verde, it intensified into Tropical Userpression One, being the first named storm of the season. Three days later, on January 17, it intensified into a tropical userstorm and received the name Tuba. Nearly a month later, on February 14, Tuba intensified into a severe tropical userstorm, the first of the season, soon entering an area of moderate wind shear preventing the storm from intensifying further. On May 10, the LTWC released a new forecast for Userstorm Tuba. The forecast predicted Tuba to exit the area of wind shear by the end of May, although Tuba was not forecast to strengthen to usercane status within the 30 days following the forecast. The forecast did note that strengthening may be possible starting in the late summer/fall due to warmer waters. 'Severe Tropical Userstorm Lucas (HurricaneLucas4064)' On January 12, a trough developed in the far eastern Atlantic Ocean, encountering some very dry air and being unable to strengthen further. After leaving that body of unfavorable conditions, it began to intensify, and develop a closed circulation. On January 19, it was classified as Tropical Userpression Two. Two would stall in intensity and would only strengthen five days later. On January 26, it intensified into a tropical userstorm and was named Lucas. It slowly intensified over the following three months, and on April 12, it intensified into a severe tropical userstorm. 'Tropical Userstorm Specimen (Aguywhocantgetpastspecimen1)' A non-tropical low developed along a frontal boundary over the North Atlantic in early January. The low drifted southward and gradually began to acquire tropical characteristics. By January 22, the low had developed sufficiently organized convection near a warm thermal core, and became a tropical depression. The depression quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Specimen the following day. No further intensification occurred, and by March 9 the cyclone had weakened to a tropical depression. On March 15, Specimen became a post-tropical cyclone after having lacked organized convection for five days. The post-tropical remnant was absorbed into a frontal boundary a few days later. 'Severe Tropical Userstorm Sandy (Sandy156)' On January 16, a tropical wave originated just off the coast of Africa. Abruptly, being in warm waters and being in very favorable conditions, it rapidly organized starting on January 20 and on January 24, it strengthened into a tropical userpression, the fourth one of the season. A couple of days later, it intensified into a tropical userstorm and was named Sandy. During the months of February and March, it entered an area of low to moderate wind shear, causing the system to slowly intensify. The userstorm then entered an area of low to no wind shear and warmer waters in late May and early June, which contributed to the strengthening of the storm. It finally intensified into a severe tropical userstorm on June 11, the third one of the season. 'Tropical Userstorm Doublelucky (Nclearsphinx)' 'Tropical Userstorm Tracking (PHTracking)' 'Tropical Userstorm Danilo (Danilo Evangelista)' 'Tropical Userstorm Sangalang (Ssspp1)' 'Tropical Userpression Nine (MK8 Andrew)' 'Tropical Userstorm Cylinder (Cylinder920)' 'Tropical Userstorm General (General Wreck)' 'Tropical Userpression Twelve (MJO59)' 'Tropical Userpression Thirteen (DjSolar27)' 'Tropical Userpression Fourteen (BannedTruely)' 'Tropical Userpression Fifteen (Funnycomixking 2019)' Season effects This is a table of all the userstorms that have formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic usercane seasons